


烛光摇曳下的故事

by daceice



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice





	烛光摇曳下的故事

 

安徒生&童谣（非CP）、未考据，有脑补、有私设。

 

**1、**

 

“初次见面，超棒的你。来一场梦一般的邂逅吧。”

金光闪闪的童谣出现了！

Master激动地扑了上去说道：“欢迎回家！”

“咦？回家？我们之前见过吗？”童谣疑惑地问着。

“这不重要。”Master一边将童谣举高高一边说道，“总之能来我家的迦勒底真是太好了。”

 

“喂，Master。虽然打断你不太好，但是能不能擦一擦你的口水。”男人低沉的嗓音突然从Master的身侧传来，“你这样子会让我想到那种吃小孩的巫婆——啊，这似乎也是一条不错的梗呢。”

“什么！那个人不是安徒生吗！”被Master举在空中的童谣突然挣扎了起来，“不向他抗议一下小美人鱼的故事可不行，为什么要写出那种捉弄人的结局嘛！要帮我哦，Master！”

“好好好，一定帮你哟。”Master傻笑着说道，“不过他也创造了你的一部分，所以两位要好好相处哦。”

但被点名的两位却似乎一点都没有要好好相处的打算。

童谣恶作剧般地向安徒生吐了吐舌头，做起了鬼脸。

而安徒生则嘟哝了一句“我可不擅长照顾小孩啊”，便悄无声息地溜走了。

 

**2、**

 

第二天，童谣真正醒来的时候，床头的兔子闹钟已经不知道响了多少遍。

那是达芬奇特地拿来给她用的，说是和她很相配。

童谣听着有些吵闹的铃声，迷迷糊糊地看了一眼闹钟，发现竟然已经十点多了。

“啊！糟了！”童谣大叫了一声从床上跳了起来，因为她记得昨天Master说过叫她今天早点起床，最好是七点就起来。而现在，她显然是睡过头了。

但这也不能全怪她，谁让她昨天刚到这里，就被Master拉着去进行了各种强化，实在很累人啊。

但不管怎么说，得赶紧先去一趟Master那里才行。

 

童谣推开自己卧室的房门，发现外面走廊里静悄悄的。

她凭着记忆来到了Master的房间，房门正虚掩着。

“Master。”她一边用稚嫩的嗓音呼唤着，一边推门进去，却没有听到任何回音，房间里也空无一人。

“咦？不在吗？”

童谣有些失望，连自言自语的话都听起来有些委屈。

但她依旧不死心地又在房间里打量了一圈，这时她看到在Master的书桌上正放着一本本子，里面还夹了一支笔，似乎是写了一半的样子。

“只是看一下应该不要紧吧。”

童谣虽然有些心虚，但依旧抑制不住好奇，便爬上了书桌前的座椅，抬起手打开了那本本子。

那是一本日记本，笔夹着的那一页上这样写着：

X年X月X日

来到这座迦勒底的第205天，童谣终于回来了。之所以会说回来，因为我曾在之前的另一座迦勒底中与她邂逅。但那个孩子恐怕是不会明白这样的事情的吧。不过我却很高兴，能够再次遇到她，因为我真的很喜欢那个孩子啊。

 

“Master……我也很喜欢你哟。”

虽然强化和战斗都很辛苦，但是和Master在一起的时候总觉得很幸福，毕竟童谣本来就是为了陪伴而生的。

于是童谣合上了本子，内心充满了决心：一定要找到Master，然后亲口告诉她自己的心情才行。

 

**3、**

 

然而童谣在迦勒底找了很久，却依旧没有找到Master。

不但如此，她甚至没有遇到其他的英灵。就连达芬奇都不在自己的工房里，马修的房间也空无一人。

童谣这时才发现今天的迦勒底安静得有些异常，她回忆起昨天自己走在走廊上的时候，曾遇到过不少英灵，大家似乎正兴高采烈地讨论着什么，但是过于疲惫的童谣并没有仔细去听他们的对话。

“糟糕，难道是错过了什么重要的事情吗？”童谣开始变得不安起来，尝试着一间一间地去敲英灵们的房门，但始终没有任何人出来应门。

这过分诡异的情况让童谣开始怀疑，此时此刻的自己真的还在迦勒底吗？或者——

“难道我还没睡醒吗……啊，好痛。”

童谣试着掐了一下自己的手背，疼痛的感觉告诉她自己并不在梦境里。

 

这时，她突然看到前方有一扇门正虚掩着，那门里有着微弱的黄色光芒。

“啊，那里应该有人！”

童谣满怀希望地冲了过去，推开房门，却看到安徒生正坐在书桌前，埋头在电脑前打着字。在他的手边则放着一根造型古朴的蜡烛，火光摇曳，却总觉得有些不太自然。

“安徒生！”童谣大声地叫了起来，满腹牢骚刚要脱口而出的时候，却突然想到自己现在还有更重要的事情要做，便又努力忍了回去。

过了好几秒，安徒生才拼死般地打完最后一个字。他回过头来，看到童谣出现在自己屋子里，眼神中闪过一丝惊讶。

“咦？你没有和他们一起去吗？”

“一起去哪里？”童谣不解，“啊对了，你知道Master在哪里吗？我在找Master。”

“他们都去海边了，你不知道吗？”

“不知道。”童谣摇了摇头，“Master只跟我说今天要早点起来。”

“那么你早起了吗？”安徒生的眼镜里折射出狡黠的光芒。

“唔，我是因为太累了，所以才睡过头的！”童谣大声为自己争辩起来。

“知道了，知道了。”安徒生有些不耐烦地掏了掏耳朵，“总之今天大家都出门了，用灵子转移去海边玩了，估计要到晚上才会回来。”

“那你怎么没有去？”童谣好奇地问着。

“我？当然是要留下来写稿子啊。”安徒生理所当然地说道，“我可是作家。”

“那么莎士比亚也留下来了吗？”

“那个家伙啊。”安徒生想了想说道：“他说在海边也许会发生什么有趣的事情，可以当作剧本的素材，所以就一起跟去了。”

 

安徒生说完这句话后，便没有再理会童谣，低头继续打起字来。

 

**4、**

 

童谣虽然不怎么喜欢安徒生，但她更讨厌一个人，毕竟童谣本来就是为了陪伴而生的。

于是在一番纠结之后，童谣费力地拖来一把椅子，放在安徒生的书桌旁，随后便坐在那里看起自己的书来。

这时她才发现那支蜡烛究竟哪里不自然了。那并不是真正的蜡烛，而是一盏蜡烛形状的台灯，大概又是达芬奇某次心血来潮的产物吧。

 

“喂。”安徒生停下正在打字的双手，有些不悦地说道，“你这样会打扰我写稿子的。”

“又没什么大不了的。”童谣头也没抬地说道，“反正都是那些戏弄人的糟糕故事罢了。”

“我说你呀，就那么讨厌我写的故事吗？”

“并不是每个都……但是小美人鱼，为什么她非要落得那样凄惨的结局不可呢！”

“啊，小美人鱼啊。你不觉得那样的结局很美吗？”安徒生陶醉般地说着。

“一点都不觉得呢。”

“那你觉得怎么样的结局才算美呢？”

“当然是皆大欢喜，公主和王子从此在一起的结局啦。”

“真是幼稚的想法。”安徒生嗤之以鼻。

“我永远都是孩子，当然也就幼稚咯。不行吗？”

 

“唔。”安徒生显然没料到她会这样理直气壮，竟一时语塞，过了好一会儿，他才又说道，“既然你那么讨厌我，为什么还要呆在这里呢？看书的话回你自己房间看不就好了？”

“我是怕你会寂寞。”童谣一脸认真地说道，“所以才勉为其难地来陪你。看在你这孩子模样的份上，我就暂时先原谅你了。”

“可是我并不是孩子哦。”安徒生笑着说道。

“我知道。”童谣道，“你就是个大叔。”

 

**5、**

 

昏暗的灯光下，时间的感觉变得模糊起来，也没有人在意到底过去了多久。

安徒生在电脑前时而写，时而删，时而念念有词，时而苦思冥想。

在作为英灵被召唤到这个时代的时候，他也接受了这个时代的知识，其中最令他感到惊讶的便是电脑这种存在。

没想到这个时代的写作竟然可以不再需要纸和笔了，这是在他活着的时候绝对无法想象的事情。

不过他并不讨厌这种写作方式，反正只要能够让他继续写下去，无论是纸笔还是电脑，都只是无关紧要的工具罢了。

 

“呐，安徒生，你现在写的是个什么样的故事啊。”

童谣大概也看书看得有些累了，便趴在桌子上和安徒生搭起话来。

“我还没有写完，所以不能告诉你。”

“真小气。”童谣嘟哝道，“那你给我讲个故事吧，随便讲个什么故事都可以。”

“我还在写稿子呢。”安徒生揉了揉眉心说道，“而且你自己不就是故事的合集吗？还需要我讲故事给你听吗？”

“那不一样。”童谣小声地说道，“我偶尔也想像孩子们那样，听别人给我讲床头故事。”

安徒生停下了打字的双手，但没有出声。

“啊，算了。”童谣自暴自弃地说道，“会拜托你是我的不对，反正像你这样的坏家伙，才不会做给孩子念书这种好事呢。”

然而安徒生却突然笑了起来。

“谁说不会呢？要知道那些大人念给小孩听的故事里可有不少是我写的。”

“哎？”

“好了，我要开始讲了。”

“咦？”

“很久很久以前……”

 

**6、**

 

将近傍晚的时候，Master和其他英灵终于回来了。和他们一同被带回来的还有大包小包的海鲜。

“喂，安徒生，今天写得顺利吗？”Master一边说着一边推开安徒生的房门，“对了，你看到童谣了吗？我在她的房间里……”

然而当Master看到屋子里的景象时，声音便戛然而止。

只见安徒生和童谣正趴在书桌上沉沉地睡着，安徒生的白色外套则像毯子一样披在童谣的身上。

达芬奇做的那盏古怪的电烛灯正像真的蜡烛一样微光摇曳，朦胧地照出两人安详的睡颜。

 

“什么嘛，这不是相处得挺好的嘛。”

Master轻声嘟哝着，随后便退出了房间。

而他所没看到的是，在他关门的瞬间，那些从两人梦境中溜出来的精灵，将整个房间都点缀得五彩斑斓。

 

—— 完 ——


End file.
